The importance of the aromatic hydroxylation reactions catalyzed by the membrane-bound monooxygenases to chemical carcinogenesis, pharmacology, and toxicology is widely recognized. The cellular localization and the functional significance of one such monooxygenase, the aryl hydrocarbon hydroxylase (Benz (alpha) pyrene hydroxylase) will be investigated as to it's activity in the eye.